Par le slip de merlin !
by greedygirl
Summary: hermione cherche désespérement un Maitre de stage afin de terminer ses études, et ainsi être capable de protéger ceux qu'elle aime, une lourde menace pesant sur eux une fois de plus. Mais toute à sa mission, la jeune lionne trouvera t'elle le temps de s'épanouir en tant que femme ?
1. Hermione 0 - Severus 1

Bonjour à tous, je poste aujourd'hui ma première fanfiction, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira. Il va de soi que rien, hormis l'intrigue ne m'appartient, tout l'honneur d'avoir imaginé cet univers revient à JK Rowling, que je remercie d'ailleurs.

Sur ce bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions !

**Chapitre 1 : Hermione 0 – Severus 1**

Par le slip de Merlin, n'y avait-il donc aucun Maitre de stage disponible dans les environs ?! Hermione était si désespérée qu'elle en venait à considérer l'Éthiopie comme étant «dans les environs.» : C'est dire à quel point elle était accommodante. Malheureusement, même là-bas, nul n'était disposé à superviser sa formation, car les rares spécialistes du domaine qui l'intéressait gardaient jalousement leurs secrets, et refusaient donc de laisser entrer qui que ce soit dans leurs laboratoires. En outre, ce fameux domaine étant les potions néfastes, la plupart des initiés n'étaient pas tout ce qu'il y avait de plus recommandables…

Hermione avait choisi cette spécialisation assez paradoxale pour un ancien membre du trio d'or, car justement celui-ci n'était plus. En effet, si les quelques mangemorts encore en fuite étaient restés calmes quelques mois après la chute de leur maitre, c'est qu'ils préparaient leur vengeance : puis ils avaient frappé. Ils agissaient maintenant de manière plus discrète, privilégiant les poisons, indétectables et sournois, l'arme idéale pour de vicieux serpentards.

Hermione se souviendrait à jamais du jour où ces monstres avaient fait leur première victime : elle avait dormi au terrier, et profitait d'un bon petit déjeuner en compagnie d'Harry et de la famille Weasley. Ils discutaient de l'existence ou non des ronflaks cornus, l'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil. C'est alors que le courrier arriva. Les hiboux atterrirent sur la table avec plus ou moins de succès, Errol la ratant d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètre, et s'écrasant au sol. Tandis que Molly le ramassait d'un air affligé, Ron attrapa coquecigrue, ce dernier trainant une enveloppe bien trop grosse pour lui, attachée à sa patte. Ron l'ouvrit, et l'apocalypse fut déclenchée : à peine avait-il effleuré le papier ivoire de la lettre qu'il se mit à hurler, la tête en arrière et les yeux révulsés, apparemment en proie à une immense douleur. Tous s'étaient précipités autour de lui, mais ils ignoraient quoi faire. De grosses veines noires et boursouflées couraient à la surface de sa peau, sur ses bras, transportant la substance létale. Quand elles disparurent sous ses vêtements pour atteindre le cœur, Ron s'effondra, convulsa quelque instants et ce fut terminé : le temps de quelques battements de cœur, Ronald Weasley, détenteur de l'ordre de merlin première classe, et véritable héros du monde des sorciers, était passé de vie à trépas. Son regard vide semblait fixer la lettre ivoire, tombée à côté de lui. Sur celle-ci se détachaient clairement, à l'encre vert foncé, ces quelques mots :

_**Réapprenez à craindre le serpent…**_

Alors que le terrier tremblait sous la puissance des cris et des pleurs qui résonnaient en son sein, deux personnes se firent une promesse à eux-mêmes. La plupart des gens aspireraient à la vengeance dans une telle situation, et c'est ce que se jura Harry ce jour-là, en son for intérieur : il n'aurait de cesse de traquer les infâmes bâtards qui avaient tué son meilleur ami.

Hermione quant à elle décida de vouer sa vie à l'étude des poisons, dans l'espoir d'en protéger ses proches. Désormais seule leur survie importait.

Sa détermination ne lui évita pas la dépression, mais elle persista et se vit décerner au bout de cinq ans d'études le titre de Maitre des Potions. Ne restait plus qu'à trouver un spécialiste afin de parachever sa formation, et faire d'elle une spécialiste à son tour. Ce qui nous ramène à cet épineux problème : impossible de mettre la main sur la personne adéquate ! Le seul chez qui elle avait pu faire un stage l'avait cantonné aux sorts de nettoyage et à la préparation de pur arabica. Ce vieux goujat avait en outre tenté de la séduire, ce qui l'avait mise dans une rage noire : après l'avoir pétrifié, elle s'était approchée de lui pour lui souffler à l'oreille :

« -Considérez ceci comme le signe de ma démission. »

Depuis cet incident, ses recherches ne débouchaient plus sur rien. La sorcière paniquait déjà, elle ne cherchait pourtant que depuis deux semaines, mais Hermione était plus connue pour sa tendance à l'hystérie que pour sa patience. En réalité elle considérait ces recherches comme inutile, car elle savait très bien que la seule personne qui aurait pu combler à la fois son intarissable soif de connaissance et son besoin d'une certaine éthique (même si ce point était plus discutable …) n'était autre que son ancien professeur de Potions, le très «honorable» professeur Rogue.

S'il est vrai qu'à l'instar du jeune défunt l'enseignant se trouvait être affublé d'un ordre de Merlin première classe, une grande partie de son passé n'avait rien d'héroïque : il avait été l'un des plus fidèles lieutenants du seigneur des ténèbres, et accessoirement celui qui préparait les sombres décoctions dudit seigneur. Il s'était heureusement repenti, même si Hermione ignorait pourquoi. Quelle que soit la raison de ce revirement, cela avait été déterminant pour l'issue de la guerre, car c'était un espion d'une efficacité redoutable. Il avait maintes et maintes fois risqué sa vie pour les aider, justifiant ainsi son statut de héros. Mais même si Hermione éprouvait du respect, de la reconnaissance voire même de l'admiration à son égard, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir pour toutes ces répliques cinglantes dont il l'avait abreuvé durant sa scolarité, alors qu'elle ne cherchait qu'à s'instruire.

De toutes façons, ce problème-là était réglé, puisque Monsieur Severus Rogue refusait catégoriquement de ne serait-ce que la recevoir. Quand elle avait finalement ravalé sa rancœur et écrit pour quémander une entrevue, elle n'avait pas tardé à recevoir chez elle un hibou grand-duc de Poudlard, lui apportant la lettre que voici :

_**Très chère miss-je -sais-tout,**_

_**J'ai maintenant la preuve formelle que Dieu n'existe pas : S'il existait, votre hibou se serait égaré, empêchant ainsi une lettre aussi ridicule de me parvenir. J'espérais fort ne plus jamais avoir affaire à vous, mais il est évident que mes prières n'ont pas été entendues. Seulement aujourd'hui je ne suis plus aucunement tenu de vous recevoir, aussi je m'épargnerais votre pénible présence. De plus, espérez-vous réellement me faire croire que vous me laisseriez vous apprendre quoi que ce soit, alors que vous avez passé sept ans à tenter de faire le cours à ma place ? Au cas où le temps aurait émoussé votre capacité de compréhension, je vais vous résumer ça très clairement : IL EST ABSOLUMENT HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE SOIS VOTRE MAITRE DE STAGE.**_

_**A la joie de ne plus vous revoir, Miss, et en espérant que vous trouviez quelqu'un d'autre à qui ruiner l'existence, ou, perspective plus réjouissante encore s'il en ait, que vous soyez brusquement atteinte de mutisme (décidément le cadeau le plus précieux dont vous pourriez faire don à l'humanité…)**_

_**Ps : Rita Skeeter a un jour intercepté (sous la forme qui lui sied le mieux, celle de cafard) certaines de vos paroles. Vous auriez dit selon elle que vous espériez faire un peu de bien dans ce monde. Est-ce que passer vos journées à concocter des poisons tous plus dangereux les uns que les autres correspond vraiment à votre définition du bien ?**_

_**Severus Rogue.**_

Hermione avait lu et relu cette lettre un nombre incalculable de fois au cours de ces deux dernières semaines, et chaque lecture avait augmenté sa rage. Apparemment, il n'y avait pas qu'elle qui se comportait de façon immature ! Ah, s'il se croyait spirituel, il allait voir ! Elle l'imaginait très bien assis à son bureau, jubilant, enchainant les piques toujours plus viles, et laissant échapper de temps en temps quelques éclats de rire sarcastiques qui se répandaient telle la peste entre les murs du château. Pauvres élèves, ils avaient dû être terrifiés ! Seulement la chauve-souris des cachots avait omis un détail : elle-même n'était plus une élève impressionnable, et cela depuis longtemps. S'il pensait le contraire, il allait avoir une sacrée surprise…


	2. Luttes pour la domination

Bonjour, c'est encore moi ! Voilà le second chapitre, je l'espère à la hauteur de vos attentes…^^

**Chapitre 2 : Luttes pour la domination**

Effectivement le concerné fut très surpris quand il croisa Hermione, au début de la troisième semaine de juillet, parcourant tranquillement les couloirs de Poudlard. Cependant la raison de l'ébahissement n'était pas du tout celle à laquelle la demoiselle avait pensé. Alors qu'elle était résolue à avoir le dessus sur lui au cours d'une joute verbale, lui pensait avec culpabilité à un jeu bien plus sensuel, et peu lui importait alors qu'elle soit au-dessus ou non… Elle avait mis du temps à devenir une femme, mais c'était à présent chose faite. Curieusement, il n'avait jamais remarqué le potentiel érotique de cette fille. La faute peut-être à ces foutus uniformes scolaires amples et sombres, ne dévoilant rien du corps de son porteur, à l'image de ses propres robes d'enseignant. Il bénissait d'ailleurs ces dernières en cet instant car, les yeux fixés sur les hanches de l'objet de ses désirs, il sentait bien qu'il perdait le contrôle d'une certaine partie de son anatomie, et qu'une tenue trop près du corps aurait été plus qu'inappropriée. Pour sa part, la jeune femme avait opté pour un pull beige légèrement irisé, tirant sur le doré, assorti d'un pantalon marron clair et de ballerines : une tenue beaucoup trop sage aux goûts de Severus, même si elle ne parvenait en rien à dissimuler ses indéniables attraits. Le pull au col trop lâche laissait entrevoir une épaule nue, et l'absence de bretelle poussait à croire qu'elle ne portait rien en dessous que sa peau satinée, ce qui excitait le pauvre Severus au-delà du raisonnable.

Ne tenant plus, et profitant du fait que la belle ne l'avait pas aperçu, il tourna les talons et s'engouffra dans le premier passage qu'il vit, cherchant à mettre de la distance entre lui et son innocente tentatrice. Lui parler dans cet état aurait été au mieux inconfortable, au pire catastrophique. Ses remords croissaient au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait de la noirceur des cachots. Il n'ouvrit la porte de son refuge que par pur automatisme, n'ayant même pas remarqué qu'il était arrivé à destination. Il était plongé en plein conflit intérieur, des images et des idées inavouables surgissant des tréfonds de son esprit torturé, allant ainsi s'opposer à sa conscience qui lui soufflait de se terrer ici pendant quelques temps, jusqu'à ce que ça se calme. Il finit par donner raison à celle-ci, et décida de dormir pour ne plus penser. Il s'écroula donc lourdement sur son lit, la tête entre les mains. Le sommeil fut long à venir mais il eut finalement raison de lui.

Durant ce laps de temps, Hermione avait fait ce pourquoi elle était venue, c'est-à-dire parler de sa situation à Dumbledore. Elle avait mis au point une stratégie infaillible pour se garantir le soutien indéfectible du sorcier :

« - bonjour Dumbledore, amorça elle, armée d'un faible sourire faussement inquiet, composé spécialement pour la présente situation, excusez-moi de vous imposer ma présence, mais j'ai à vous entretenir d'une affaire de la plus haute importance.

Dumbledore, la scanna avec son habituel regard à rayon X, puis ses yeux se firent pétillants, et sa bouche se plissa en un sourire qui montrait bien qu'il n'était pas dupe. Rentrant néanmoins dans le jeu de la jeune femme, il déclara :

-Miss Granger, croyez bien que votre visite me ravit, vous êtes toujours la bienvenue entre ces murs. Mais vous semblez soucieuse, quelle est donc cette affaire qui requiert mon attention ?

- Eh bien, il se trouve que je viens de terminer ma maitrise en Potions, et je désirerais donc apprendre la spécialité des poisons avec le professeur Rogue. Il est sans conteste le plus grand maitre de ce genre encore en vie, ou du moins en liberté…

- ne lui dites surtout pas tout le bien que vous pensez de lui, s'il savait cela vous crouleriez sous les sarcasmes, l'interrompit le vieux directeur, les yeux rieurs.

-Et je pense que cette formation me serait très profitable, poursuivit d'abord la jeune étudiante, un peu vexée de cette interruption. Puis elle ajouta, en guise de réponse :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi : je ne pense pas que du bien de mon cher professeur, loin de là, et je serais tout à fait à même de répliquer.

- Il ne fait aucun doute que vous serez tout à fait capable de supporter l'humeur charmante de Severus, confirma Albus. Mais dans ce cas, j'ai bien peur de ne pas comprendre votre problème...

-Laisser-moi vous éclairer, répondit Hermione en posant la lettre de Rogue sur le bureau de Dumbledore, un peu trop brusquement peut-être : même maintenant ce courrier avait le don de l'énerver.

Le vieil homme se pencha sur la lettre et en déchiffra lentement le contenu offensant, ses lunettes en demi-lunes perchées sur son nez aquilin. Après de longues minutes qui parurent des heures à Hermione, il s'exprima en ces termes :

-Je reconnais bien là le phrasé virulent de Severus, bien que je n'aie plus eu l'honneur de recevoir une telle lettre depuis bien longtemps. Je m'excuse de la grossièreté d'un de mes titulaires envers vous, néanmoins je ne peux forcer Severus à vous prendre en stage, cela ne relève que de sa décision.

-Mais vous êtes un homme influent, vous avez forcément un moyen de faire pression sur lui, l'encouragea Hermione, flatteuse.

-Malheureusement depuis la fin de la guerre je suis moins enclin à user de chantage envers lui, au vu du rôle qu'il a joué durant celle-ci… Croyez bien que j'en suis désolé, miss Granger.

Ces excuses semblaient sonner la fin de la discussion, mais c'est alors que l'étudiante abattît sa dernière carte :

-Monsieur, je me serais rangée à sa décision bien sûr, si seulement ce n'était pas une question de survie : j'ai récemment reçu des lettres et des colis suspects. Je ne les aie évidemment pas ouverts, mais ils me font craindre pour ma vie. Si effectivement je suis prise pour cible, quoi de mieux pour assurer ma protection que l'imprenable forteresse de Poudlard ? Je me sentirais nettement plus en sécurité si le professeur Rogue daignait s'occuper de ma formation... Quel odieux mensonge, pensa Hermione, ma langue devrait me tomber de la bouche après avoir prononcé de telles âneries ! En sécurité avec la chauve-souris des cachots ? Laissez-moi rire… Il est certainement plus dangereux que le pire des mangemorts, se dit-elle, se retenant de pouffer.

-En bref, je vous supplie d'accéder à ma requête, car j'ai peur de ne pas vivre suffisamment longtemps pour contrer les attaques de nos adversaires. Les autres membres de l'ordre du phénix comptent sur moi, conclut-elle toutefois.

Elle pensait avoir été convaincante, mais à sa grande surprise Dumbledore se mit à applaudir.

-Très beau discours, déclara-t-il, mais il y a-t-il seulement une once de vérité ?

Le fourbe, il avait lu dans ses pensées ! C'était dégradant et surtout, illégal. Elle allait lui faire remarquer quand il se remit à parler :

-Vous avez beaucoup changé, miss Granger, et je ne sais pas si je dois m'en montrer fier ou déçu. Où est passée l'élève sérieuse et honnête d'antan ? Tout ce que je sais, c'est que confronter la nouvelle Hermione à notre bon vieux Severus promet d'être un formidable divertissement pour le vieil homme que je suis, décréta joyeusement le directeur loufoque. Quant à vos prétendues craintes, même si vous avez reçu autant de colis piégé que moi de lettres d'amour ces dernières années, elles me semblent fondées, et votre proposition de venir loger à Poudlard est de loin la solution la plus sage.

-Vous allez donc m'aider ? demanda Hermione avec espoir.

- je ferais ce que je peux », rectifia Dumbledore.

Hermione remercia le directeur et sorti de son bureau, rayonnante, tandis que Severus goûtait à un sommeil quelque peu agité. Elle décida de rendre visite à son ancien professeur préféré, qui deviendrait sa voisine si le bâtard graisseux capitulait. Elle prit ainsi un thé en compagnie du professeur Mcgonagal, et discuta avec elle de la Métamorphose.

Elles débattaient encore de la difficulté de changer un âne en canapé (sort très utile au demeurant), quand, à dix-huit heures passées, Severus ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Ce dernier fulminait : non contente de pénétrer à Poudlard, sur son territoire, voilà que miss-je-sais-tout allait jusqu'à s'incruster dans ses rêves ! Et d'une façon si, si… indécente !

_**Flash-back :**_

_Il était seul dans son bureau, quand elle entra soudain sans frapper. Alors qu'il allait lui ordonner de sortir, elle posa son index sur la bouche de Rogue, et le fit glisser sensuellement jusqu'au col de sa robe de sorcier, dont elle déboutonna les trois premiers boutons. Elle repoussa alors le professeur sur sa chaise, et s'assit à califourchon sur lui. Il sentait le bassin d'Hermione onduler sur lui, lui arrachant des soupirs d'impatience. Il passa ses mains sous son pull, et pu ainsi remarquer avec satisfaction qu'elle ne portait effectivement rien en dessous. Mais elle ne lui laissa pas profiter longtemps de sa voluptueuse poitrine, puisqu'elle attrapa ses mains et les pressa fermement sur ses hanches, augmentant de ce fait la pression de son bassin contre le membre durci de Severus, qui ne put retenir un gémissement. Tout en continuant ses mouvements lascifs, elle retira son pull et se mit à caresser ses seins dans une ultime provocation. Ne pouvant en supporter davantage, Severus se leva brusquement, ce qui força Hermione à enserrer la taille de son futur amant avec ses cuisses fuselées pour garder l'équilibre. La serrant contre lui, il l'amena jusqu'à son bureau, où il l'assit. Ils se fixèrent longuement, et tout semblait indiquer à quel point Hermione le désirait : ses yeux brillants perdus dans les siens, ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes et gonflées de désir, la pointe de ses seins fièrement tendue vers lui... Il captura ses lèvres si appétissantes, goûtant à leur saveur sucrée. Docile, elle le laissa approfondir le baiser. Il se sépara ensuite de ses lèvres et attrapa les mains qu'elle avait liées autour de son cou. Puis, sans rompre le contact visuel, il l'allongea doucement sur le bureau. Retenant ses poignets au-dessus de son visage, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de l'excitation à l'idée de dominer ainsi sa lionne. Décidant que la torture, quoique délicieuse avait assez duré, il fit disparaitre d'un sort tous les vêtements qui leur restaient. Il observa alors le corps offert de sa compagne, se délectant de la vision de ses courbes… _Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il se réveilla !

J'ai toujours adoré ce genre de fin, pas vous ? p


	3. Rencontre onirique

Troisième chapitre, rien que pour vous !

**Chapitre 3 : Rencontre onirique**

Severus ne savait pas ce qui l'énervait le plus, entre l'existence même de ce rêve ou la frustration de n'avoir pas pu aller jusqu'au bout. Foutu Granger, par sa faute il se retrouvait dans des draps trempés de sueur et en proie à une douloureuse érection... Pas question qu'il reste terré dans ses cachots pendant qu'elle paradait dans les couloirs du château, elle allait lui payer ça ! Il resta allongé le temps de retrouver son légendaire sang-froid, du moins en apparence, puis se mit en quête d'Hermione, bien décidé à lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure.

Il la repéra dès sa sortie du bureau de Mcgonagal, mais prit son temps avant de l'aborder, cherchant, en bon chasseur, le meilleur angle d'attaque. Il le trouva en la personne d'un benêt de septième année, qui avait eu la bonne idée de gratifier Hermione d'un pseudo-sourire enjôleur assorti d'un clin-d'œil. IL s'élança alors sur sa proie :

« -Ne vous méprenez pas miss Granger : ce garçon ne cherchait pas à vous draguer, il testait simplement ses techniques d'approche minables sur la fille la moins susceptible de refuser ses avances. Ce sont probablement votre air désespéré et votre singulier manque de sexappeal qui l'ont convaincu d'essayer.

-Bonjour à vous aussi, professeur, dit-elle, décidant de ne pas relever.

-Ce manque de répondant est navrant, n'avez-vous donc rien pour vous ? Regardez la vérité en face : au mieux un homme se dira que vous lui faites penser à sa mère, au pire il vous confondra avec un porte-manteau.

-Je ne pense pas que vous soyez le mieux placé pour me donner des leçons de séduction : quand j'aurais besoin de terroriser des gamins, je vous ferais signe, rétorqua vertement Hermione, un peu vexée cette fois.

-Vous ne connaissez rien de ma vie, miss Granger, je peux vous l'assurer... susurra t'il. En disant cela il s'était sensiblement rapproché, et avait plongé ses yeux sombres pleins de mystère dans ceux d'Hermione. Celle-ci, fascinée, retenait son souffle. Puis l'homme se ressaisit, et pour reprendre contenance lui jeta au visage :

-De toute façon même une nonne pourrait vous apprendre des choses dans ce domaine, il est de notoriété publique que le seul garçon suffisamment laid pour se contenter de vous est mort avant même de pouvoir conclure... quel chanceux, il l'a échappé belle !

Rogue savait qu'il était allé trop loin, mais c'était nécessaire pour se convaincre que la jeune femme ne lui plaisait pas, et puis il ne décolérait pas de s'être une nouvelle fois laissé emporter par son attirance pour elle...

Hermione de son côté n'en revenait pas. Comment pouvait-on être si cruel ? Elle ne trouva pas la force de répondre, et s'empressa de quitter les lieux, pour qu'il n'ait pas la satisfaction de la voir pleurer.

Elle craqua dès que le portail de Poudlard se referma, ce qui l'empêcha de transplaner immédiatement : avec si peu de concentration, la désartibulation était assurée ! Elle s'assit donc près d'un fourré, et chercha vainement à retrouver son calme. Elle se remémorait les moments passés avec Ron, le baiser échangé pendant la guerre, et ceux qui avaient suivis... Depuis la mort de son premier amour, elle n'avait plus ressenti la moindre attirance pour un homme. Il faut dire qu'elle ne sortait guère de chez elle, préférant la compagnie de ses vieux bouquins poussiéreux à celle de ses congénères...

Le ciel s'assombrissait peu à peu, et avec la nuit arriva un vent glacial, qui s'insinuait dans les vêtements d'Hermione et la faisait frissonner. Saleté de vêtements moldus, que n'avait-elle pas pris une cape ! Soudain elle senti qu'on déposait une cape bien épaisse sur ses frêles épaules, et s'en trouva tout de suite réchauffée. Elle se tourna pour faire face à la bonne âme qui l'avait ainsi couverte, et découvrit le plus beau jeune homme qui lui avait été donné de voir.

Elle ne put guère le contempler plus de quelques instants, car aussitôt il bougea et se retrouva comme à contre-jour, la lune pleine et ronde dans son dos ne laissant distinguer que sa longue silhouette. L'astre lunaire le caressait toutefois de ses pâles reflets argentés, s'attardant sur sa longue chevelure soyeuse. Celle-ci cascadait telle une rivière de lumière pure sur ses épaules amples et bien découpées, et Hermione se surprenait à suivre leurs courbes du regard, celui-ci terminant naturellement sa trajectoire sur... Hermione s'empourpra et releva précipitamment la tête. Malgré la pénombre, les dents de l'individu luisaient d'une blancheur éclatante, éclipsant presque l'éclat de la lune. Ce sourire fit frissonner Hermione de la tête aux pieds, envoyant des vagues de chaleurs vers son bas-ventre. Elle ferma les yeux pour savourer la sensation inédite, et c'est alors qu'on lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Au revoir, miss…»

Elle n'ouvrit pas immédiatement les yeux, profitant du souffle chaud au creux de son cou, et de l'odeur envoûtante qui émanait de l'homme. Mais quand elle décida enfin d'ouvrir les yeux, il avait disparu. Elle cligna des yeux, hébétée, puis resserra machinalement sa cape autour de ses épaules. Sa cape... Par Merlin, sa cape ! Elle porta un morceau de l'étoffe à son visage, et respira encore cette odeur si spéciale, à la fois fraîche et épicée, douce et troublante ...


	4. Rêverie au royaume des morts

Mon quatrième chapitre, après celui-ci je risque de ne plus pouvoir poster avant un bon moment, je m'en excuse…

**Chapitre 4 : Rêverie au royaume des morts**

Quand elle transplana enfin, les premières lueurs du jour commençaient à poindre. Elle allait enfin s'octroyer un peu de repos quand un grand fracas se fit entendre. La sorcière se précipita vers l'origine du bruit, et découvrit qu'Errol s'était malencontreusement assommé contre la fenêtre, la croyant sans doute ouverte. Hermione récupéra la pauvre bête inconsciente, et après quelques soins s'intéressa à la missive que l'animal avait eu pour mission d'apporter. Elle avait eu peur qu'on ne lui annonce une nouvelle mort, mais il ne s'agissait à son grand soulagement que d'une simple invitation à venir passer le reste des vacances au Terrier. Son cœur se serra. Depuis que Ron n'était plus là, elle avait décliné l'invitation chaque année, trouvant sans cesse de nouvelles excuses... Elle ne voulait certainement pas retourner sur les lieux du drame, et ne comprenait pas pourquoi les Weasley s'obstinaient à y rester. L'altercation qui avait eu lieu la veille avec Rogue avait en outre ravivé sa douleur. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas passer sa vie à éviter tout ce qui lui rappelait Ron, et qu'il lui fallait exorciser sa peur. Bien sûr elle n'admettrait jamais, ne serait-ce qu'à elle-même, que Rogue lui avait à sa manière ouvert les yeux.

Elle griffonna une réponse affirmative, mais se ravisa quand ses yeux tombèrent sur Errol : il y avait peu de chance que le vieil hibou crasseux arrive au Terrier avant elle ! Elle décida donc de leur faire la surprise. Elle se prépara en vitesse, prit Errol dans ses bras puis transplana. Arrivée sur la colline surplombant le Terrier, elle y jeta un regard plein d'appréhension, et n'y retrouva pas la chaleur d'antan : une créature sombre et malfaisante semblait avoir pris possession du lieu, le recouvrant de son ombre glaciale.

Elle vint cependant à la rencontre de ses amis, mais si l'endroit avait changé, c'était ses habitants qui avaient subi la plus grosse transformation. De la joyeuse et joufflue Molly, il ne restait rien. On avait peine à reconnaitre celle qui avait terrorisée la famille Weasley au grand complet (mari inclus) dans la pâle et chétive créature qui faisait face à Hermione. Telle une chandelle, elle avait littéralement fondu, et sa peau pendait, flasque, faute de chair pour la soutenir. De larges cernes bordaient ses yeux, et ses lèvres se réduisaient à une fente, striées de nombreuses rides verticales. Ses cheveux avaient perdu le roux caractéristique des Weasley, au profit d'un gris souris qui ne lui seyait guère. Le peu d'importance qu'elle accordait à son apparence, comme en témoignaient ses cheveux sales et ses vêtements couverts de taches de graisses, la rendait plus semblable à un elfe de maison qu'à une femme. Elle planta deux baisers secs du bout de ses lèvres gercées sur les joues d'Hermione, puis appela son mari, pas avec la puissance d'autrefois, mais de la voix faible et éraillée d'une femme qui a trop pleuré.

Pendant un moment rien ne se produisit, puis du haut des escaliers apparut un vieillard s'aidant d'une canne pour avancer. Contrairement à ceux de Molly les traits d'Arthur Weasley étaient aisément reconnaissables, hormis le fait qu'il semblait avoir pris quarante ans au lieu de cinq. Le changement le plus remarquable s'était produit au niveau de son regard. Les yeux rieurs de l'homme, où luisait toujours une étincelle de curiosité et d'enthousiasme mêlé, avaient laissé place à deux abîmes sans fonds, où ne se lisait qu'amertume et désespoir. Il salua son invitée d'un faible hochement de tête, mais ne lui adressa pas un mot. Ses yeux semblaient regarder à travers elle, sans la voir. Soudain Hermione comprit pourquoi ils s'entêtaient à rester dans ce lieu maudit : c'était comme si à la mort de leur fils, ils avaient eux-mêmes cessé de vivre, et tels les fantômes qu'ils étaient devenus étaient condamnés à errer sur le lieu de leur mort pour l'éternité. C'est sur cette révélation qu'apparu le dernier habitant du terrier. George Weasley était revenu s'occuper de ses parents à la mort de Ron, ne trouvant pas la force de continuer à faire tourner le magasin de farces et attrapes sans son alter-ego, Fred. George ne semblait pas différent d'autrefois, et il gratifia Hermione d'une chaude étreinte. Ce geste la rassura, quoiqu'elle ne soit pas tout à fait à l'aise.

La journée se passa dans une atmosphère lourde et silencieuse, et Hermione monta se coucher très tôt, arguant qu'elle n'avait pas pu dormir la nuit précédente. Une fois allongée dans la chambre qu'on lui avait attribué, celle de Ron, elle ferma les yeux et repensa aux récents évènements.

Elle avait dû s'assoupir, car elle fut soudain éveillée par un gémissement lugubre, provenant du grenier. Certainement la goule, pensa Hermione, refusant de se laisser impressionner par un simple bruit. Elle décida néanmoins de vérifier, et alla donc vers le territoire de la présumée coupable. Sur le pas de la porte, elle se figea, écoutant le bruit avec une attention décuplée. D'en bas elle avait été persuadée qu'il s'agissait de cris de douleurs, mais à présent elle n'en était plus aussi sure. Alors que cela aurait dû la rassurer, cela la mettait étrangement mal à l'aise. Elle trouva cependant le courage, en bonne griffondor, d'ouvrir la porte et d'en franchir le seuil.

Le choc fut tel qu'elle en demeura hébétée pendant de longues minutes. En effet, la pièce n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle de ses souvenirs, petite, sombre et encombrée. C'était comme si la porte du grenier ouvrait sur une autre dimension. Hermione avait pénétrée dans une salle immense et vide, où régnait une chaleur étouffante. La lumière y était tamisée, mais rougeoyait et vacillait comme si elle provenait d'une nuée de flammes.

Hermione repéra alors l'origine du bruit : un couple nu s'ébattait à même le plancher, au centre de la pièce. Outrepassant alors toutes les interdits moraux et oubliant la pudeur, Hermione s'avança. Elle n'aurait su dire si cet entremêlement de chair tenait plus de la lutte ou de la dance, tant les mouvements des partenaires, lents et gracieux semblaient pourtant leur demander d'efforts : les muscles de l'homme saillaient, tendus à l'extrême, accrochant la lumière, les mains de sa compagne griffant violemment son large dos. Hermione se rendit alors compte d'un détail plus que troublant : cette compagne si exigeante et bestiale, c'était elle ! Elle l'observa encore un instant, cette Hermione au bord de la jouissance, et eu brusquement envie de la toucher. Elle s'approcha alors, mais lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur la peau de son double, elle se retrouva soudainement propulsée au cœur de la scène, comme si elle avait brusquement réintégré son corps. Elle put alors voir le visage de celui qui se mouvait au-dessus d'elle, et même si elle ne l'avait jamais réellement vu, elle eut la conviction qu'il s'agissait du bel inconnu rencontré la nuit précédente. Alors qu'il l'amenait au septième ciel, elle leva la tête, vit que la pièce disposait d'un toit à ciel ouvert et en contemplant les étoiles elle se fit la réflexion que tout cela était trop beau pour être vrai. Et c'est ainsi que l'esprit un peu trop rationnel d'Hermione vint à bout de son premier rêve érotique.

Pestant contre cet aspect de sa personnalité, elle s'extirpa de son lit et se dirigea vers le miroir. Elle y vit une jeune femme qui malgré sa vingtaine d'année, ne connaissait rien à l'amour et pire, était encore vierge ! Elle décida sur le champ d'y remédier, ne voulant pas se retrouver piégée par le souvenir de son premier amour. L'état des derniers Weasley lui avait fait l'effet d'une douche froide : elle ne pouvait se contenter de survivre, elle allait vivre désormais !

Voilà, j'espère vraiment que ça vous satisfait :)


End file.
